


Facing past mistakes

by FrogOnAToadstool



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Give Peter Parker a hug, Harley is an amazing boyfriend, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, hurt/ comfort, i might kill off harley who knows lmaoooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogOnAToadstool/pseuds/FrogOnAToadstool
Summary: Peter Parker had been obsessed with getting revenge on Quentin Beck. Harley swears he would help him and even sacrificing himself for Peter. When Peter steals the time stone but accidentally gets caught in alternative realities.
Relationships: Peter Parker/ Harley Keener, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Facing past mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReindeerAntlersofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerAntlersofDoom/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MY AMAZING FRIEND HAPPY BIRTHDAY I LOVE YOU HOPE YOU ENJOY (ps. i’m so sorry to split it into chapters but i hope you still enjoy it)💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛

Mysterio had been ruthlessly attacking New York for weeks now. Peter was exhausted and he couldn’t imagine how Harley felt. At least Peter had advanced healing and super senses. Harley, however, returned from the fights covered in bruises and blood. He was rushing to fix the suit before Mysterio tried to inflict his wrath on the city once more. Peter was really worried about his boyfriend, but Harley had brushed his concern aside, stressing that they needed to focus on stopping Mysterio.  
After some impressive hacking from Ned, they were finally able to plan out Mysterio’s next moves. Harley had been acting a little strange, but he claimed it was from the nerves. Peter understood that they were so close to stopping Mysterio and bringing peace to Tony’s name. Even in death Tony couldn’t escape the slander and lies of the press and villains.  
Peter would finally clear his name and bring peace to his mentor’s name. Harley had listened to Peter’s rants on how Tony had deserved so much better than this and Harley had promised to help him avenge Tony. So now Harley had devised a plan to take down Mysterio. Now they were suited up staring at the abandoned warehouse.  
Peter was internally groaning at how cliche this was. “I really thought Mysterio would be better than this tacky villain act,” he quipped at Harley.  
Harley lightly laughed and Peter paused “Love, are you alright? We can always come back another day if you’re not feeling okay?”  
Harley shook his head, “No. We talked about this. Tonight is the best night. I’m fine, I promise.”  
Peter was ready to argue, but then several people started walking out of the warehouse. Harley snapped the face of the suit up and started charging his repulsors. Peter sighed but also prepared to fight. Then, Beck walked out in his Mysterio suit, God just the sight of him made Peter’s blood boil.  
“C'mon Pete, let’s go get him,” Harley said before running at Beck.  
Peter however went around being as quiet as he could. They were attempting to trap in Beck and Peter would use the element of surprise to try and gain the upper hand. Peter heard Mysterio scream as Harley started the ambush.  
Peter quickly webbed down Beck’s henchmen before turning back towards Harley and Mysterio. Something was wrong though, Peter could feel it. Harley looked really hurt, but the fight had barely begun and he shouldn’t have been injured yet. Peter sent webs to pull back Beck’s arms. Except something suddenly crashed into Peter, pinning him to the ground.  
It was an illusion. Harley was fighting an illusion. Somehow Beck had figured out they were coming. Peter was pushing against whatever it was that the real Mysterio had thrown at him when he heard Harley cry out. He thrashed under the heavy weight before running to Harley.  
“Karen, what's happening? Give me a scan of Harley,” Peter asked, holding Harley.  
His spider sense was screaming at him. Karen took a moment to respond before informing him that Harley had a fatal injury. Peter saw that Beck had escaped and rage coursed through Peter’s veins, he would kill Beck. He had taken so much from Peter and he would pay for it with his life.  
Something was off though. Mysterio hadn’t pierced through the Ironlad armour, but Karen was right, Harley had been fatally injured. That meant… Harley had already been injured prior to this. This made so much sense, why Harley had been off all night and Peter had just dropped it and now Harley might die.  
Peter hurriedly picked up Harley bridal style and rushed him back to the tower. The doctors had rushed around him while Peter panicked as the guilt consumed him. Harley had told him that he wanted to find Mysterio for Peter. He had put himself in danger for Peter.  
He had to stop this, he had to save Harley, he couldn’t believe he let this happen… then he got an idea. He could stop it from happening all together; he just needed to steal the time stone. Peter rushed swinging over to the Sanctum. He didn’t really have a plan, but he knew he was going to save Harley no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to be honest ima try and update as much as possible but there’s definite plan also please consider leaving comments or kudos if you can HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY STARLIGHT I LOVE YOU!!!💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛


End file.
